Spells
The Overlord Series sports quite a few spells — for those magic wielders among you — that differ from game to game. Here a quick overview: Overlord & Raising Hell In Overlord there are many different spells — 12 of a possible total of 16 — which you can collect in the form of statues during your adventures. There are four types: Fire, Domination, Minion and Shield. Each type comes with three different levels of power, found throughout the world. The third level depends on how evil your Overlord is when the spell is collected. : Fire :;Fireball: A short-ranged spell that sets the target on fire, dealing minimal damage. :;Flamethrower: A medium-ranged spell that sets the target on fire, dealing a fair amount of damage. :;Inferno: A medium-ranged spell that will set fire to anything in the area of effect and cause significant damage. :;Combustion: A medium-ranged spell that will harm and set fire to enemies (not your minions) in the area of effect and cause significant damage. Domination :;Slow: A spell that slows the advance of your enemies, allowing you to deal more damage upon them. :;Confusion: A spell that makes your enemies attack a random enemy, meaning they may attack the Overlord, the minions, or anything else that is breathing. Note:' This spell drains your mana until you cancel the spell, or you run out of mana. :;Betrayal: A spell that causes your enemies to attack each other, thus saving you the trouble. :;Submission: A spell which stops your enemies from attacking you and your minions. Shield :''Note: These spells drain your mana until you cancel the spell, or run out of mana.'' :;Shield: A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, preventing enemies from dealing damage upon him. :;Shock Shield: A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, in addition to dealing damage to any enemy who attempts to deal damage to him. :;Infernal Shield: A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, in addition to dealing a large amount of damage to any enemy who who attempts to deal damage to him. :;Sanctuary: A spell that creates an unbreakable shield but deals zero damage to enemies. Minion :;Anger: A spell that increases the amount of damage the Overlord's minions do. :;Berserk: A spell that largely increases the amount of damage your minions do, along with causing them to attack anything, whether they are a friend, foe, or object. ;;Legion of Terror: A spell that gives your minions a significant boost to damage but makes them attack everything around them, and makes enemies run in fear. :;Legion of Honour: A spell that gives your minions a significant boost to damage and will only attack enemies. Overlord II In Overlord II the spells are handled differently. There are only four spells: Lighting Whip, Target, Halo and Minion. How they work depends on your level of Corruption and latter three can be upgraded using Spell Catalysts. Lighting Whip :'''''see Evil Presence Target Halo Minion Overlord: Dark Legend Overlord: Dark Legend uses spells... Overlord: Minions Overlord: Minions uses spells... Category:Game Mechanics Category:The Overlord Series Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions